


Bite That Tattoo On Your Shoulder

by VelRavieta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: Mao knows he made a lot of bad decisions in his life. From the one, he didn't regret until the one he will regret until the end of his life.Now, the problem is he doesn't know where to put sleeping with his childhood friend brother is on his list.





	Bite That Tattoo On Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiyuunoriyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> For Mao's birthday and to help my friend gathering luck for her gacha~

Mao knows he made a lot of bad decisions in his life. From the one, he didn't regret until the one he will regret until the end of his life.

Now, the problem is he doesn't know where to put sleeping with his childhood friend brother is on his list.

He was pressed against the door as soon as the door closed, their lips never leave each other, a short break in between for taking a small amount of oxygen before they continue their long kisses. Before they notice their bodies start grinding against each other.

Soft moans and gasps can be heard from both of them. Rei already told him that no one would be home tonight so they are free to be as loud as possible, so Mao didn't bother to hold back his voice.

Mao can feel Rei's hand getting lower and lower, navigating Mao's legs to wrap around his waist.

For someone who acts like an old man, Rei sure has a lot of energy for this kind of thing.

He easily picked Mao up and somehow managed to get them to his own bedroom. Removing their clothes as they slowly make their way to the bed, hands never leaving each other bodies.

Once they were on the bed, Rei leave a trail of kisses down from Mao's neck till his hips while his hands were preparing him down there. 

Mao can't quite understand how Rei Sakuma, leader of UNDEAD, who looks so attractive on a daily basis, gets even more attractive as sweats roll down from his forehead. His hair especially his bangs were sticking into his face and somehow he still managed to charm Mao more than he should.

And here, Mao thought that he was immune to any Sakuma charm because they basically grew up together.

Rei starts thrusting into Mao as soon as Mao was wide enough for him. Rei let out a soft grunt once he was fully inside Mao. 

They stayed still for a while, for Mao to adjust to this new feeling and for Rei to take a breathe since both of them are pretty much out of breath.

Rei looks at Mao, watching closely for any sign of discomfort or any sign if Mao wants to stop. Mao wraps his arms around Rei neck, bringing him close and giving him an assuring kiss, permission for Rei to continue and he did.

But it was different.

It was not the same as their action earlier where they were in a hurry and doing everything hastily. Now it was just gentle, Rei took his time, pulling himself out slowly before inserting once more.

Another moan and a grunt. And another and another until both of them come. Rei didn't pull out instantly after he comes, he just lay there on the top of Mao. Controlling his breath and Mao was sure that Rei was actually so close to sleep but managed to get up.

He went outside and he comes back bringing a wet towel, helping Mao clean his body as much as he can before he tosses the towel away into the floor. Rei pulls Mao close to him with one hand while the other one is pulling his blanket to cover them.

And then Mao remember about his list of bad decisions and where to put the newest one into his list but then, Mao decided that he can figure it out in the morning, once he regains back his ability to think straight, once he was not in Rei's comfortable embrace and not trying to fight off the sleepiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually written in January and it's actually a gift for my friend that loves ReiMao so much.
> 
> The title is taken from the Chainsmokers song~


End file.
